Communication Breakdown
by Shinoda-q
Summary: Diferentes, problemáticos. Mas nunca conseguiriam dizer adeus...Não definitivamente. • ShikaTema • OneShot para Sabaku no T.


Bem, bem, esta fic eu dedico à **Sabaku no T** (que novidaaaaade xD) NEE-CHWAN, TE DEDIIIIICO oh~

* * *

Como **eu fui no show do AC/DC**, foi inevitável usar esse clássico (LoveSong, dik) da época do saudoso Bon Scott nos vocais xD

Enfim, espero que gostem, ficou grandinha xD

Caso **você não goste** de Hentai, leia até o meio, pelo menos até ai a intenção era ser uma K+ xD

* * *

**Communication Breakdown**

Shikamaru** & **Temari

**

* * *

  
**

**N**ão queria que ela fosse, como é orgulhosa; mas o que se pode fazer, quando se ama alguém?

* * *

Mais um dia, observando as nuvens, agora tudo estava em paz. Aquela maldita guerra havia finalmente acabado, muitos danos, muitos mortos, mas enfim, paz. As alianças de Konoha mais fortes do que nunca, e... Uma certa visitante problemática.

Mais um dia observando as nuvens, queria apenas olhá-las, mas percebi que não conseguiria pelo simples fato daquele rosto e aquelas palavras ecoarem feito loucas na minha cabeça. Difícil.

* * *

_-Você precisa parar de ser cabeça dura, pelo menos um pouquinho!_

_-Você precisaria ser no mínimo muito menos idiota, porque não usa esse seu QI favorecido em algumas situações? – Falava num tom áspero, mas não muito alto, afinal não gostava de escândalos._

_-Você...-Fez silêncio, se irritava com dificuldade, mas ela conseguia arrancar isso dele, isso e muitos outros instintos remotos. Decidiu que era melhor evitar um conflito. – Eu vou embora. – Pegou a última pilha de papéis que havia sobre a mesa, e caminhou em direção a porta._

_-Ótimo. – Disse ela se levantando – Eu vou também – Pegou o grande pergaminho que agora carregava para invocar seu leque e o colocou em seu devido lugar – Vou voltar para Suna, afinal, já tem mais de duas semanas que terminei meus afazeres, Gaara me disse que poderia ficar, mas não estipulou data – Andou mais rápido e abriu a porta antes de Shikamaru – Ja Nee, Bebê-chorão._

_Ele não pode deixar de se surpreender, ela sempre tomava atitudes tão rápido, e sempre tão confiante. Cabeça quente nunca ajuda nessas situações, estão nada disse, só assistiu ela ir em direção a rua._

Problemática, complicada, orgulhosa. Três palavras que descreveriam perfeitamente a personalidade dela. Perguntaria-me o que acabei vendo nela, se não fosse tão bonita, astuta, forte, inteligente e....Problemática, complicada e orgulhosa!

Bem, sempre que estávamos sozinhos, isso desde que começamos a nos conhecer bem, ela sempre dava um jeito de me deixar sem-graça. Na maioria das vezes da forma mais boba possível: ela sorria para mim. Um mero sorriso conseguia – e acho que ainda consegue – me deixar sem jeito. Mas isso é só com ela. Sakura sorri para mim, Ino sorri para mim, mas eu só vejo...Dentes, bocas. Quando Temari sorri, eu me sinto estranho. Talvez seja pelo fato dela ser meio ranzinza, e mais séria do que as demais. É, talvez seja isso.

Ela pode ser o que for, e por mais que pareça agir como uma criança às vezes, eu sei que é só porque seu orgulho está a frente das coisas, sei disso, a conheço bem. Mas ela tem uma forma altamente profissional de ver as coisas, de agir. É definitivamente o tipo de kunoichi que o mundo shinobi precisa. Se bem que...Ela me dá um pouco de medo às vezes, só às vezes, que fique bem claro.

Mas nos últimos tempos, tenho pensado nela mais do que normalmente pensava. Um mero dia olhando as nuvens está se transformando no _'Dia anual de refletir sobre Sabaku no Temari'_.

* * *

_When you smile I see stars in the sky_** / Quando você sorri pra mim, vejo estrelas no céu **

_When you smile I see sunrise_** / Quando você sorri pra mim, vejo o sol nascer **

_And I know you've been thinking of me_** / E eu sei que você tem pensado em mim**

_And I know how you want it to be_** / E eu sei o que você quer ser**

**

* * *

  
**

Me pergunto se ela vai mesmo embora. Ela cumpre as coisas que diz, isso é um fato; mas, ela iria por conta de uma briga? Sim, sei que agi mal, mas seria para tanto?

Ou, ou ela só está fazendo isso para que eu vá atrás dela. Não é impossível, 30% de chance, eu diria. Ela pode também querer ir pois se cansou daqui, sempre gostou e preferiu ficar em sua vila, sempre.

Pelo menos agora eu queria parar de pensar em possibilidades. Não queria pensar em nada, nada.

Falha, grande falha, pois é só fechar os olhos que acabo lembrando de tudo o que passamos até aqui.

As lutas.

_-Quem foi que pediu sua opinião? Eu pedi para você me explicar a situação._

_[...] _

_-Não duvide da minha força!_

_[...]_

_-Kage Mane no Justu, stay cool._

_[...]_

_-Você..._

_  
*_

Tanto entre nós, quanto juntos.

_-Esse cara...Planejou tudo desde o início._

_[...]_

_- Kuchiyose, Kiri Kiri Mai!_

_[...]_

_  
*_

Dos apelidos, indiretas e lições.

_-Você devia se apressar para se tornar um jounin._

_[...]_

_-Você tem medo de se machucar?_

_[...]_

_-Não se preocupe, eu volto para te salvar, bebê-chorão._

_[...]_

_  
*_

Dos beijos.

_[...]_

_E nem se importaram com o movimento da rua, ou mesmo da falta de claridade daquele beco ao lado do escritório da Hokage._

_[...]_

_  
*_

Das vezes em que ela me chamava pelo nome.

_[...]_

_-Shikamaru – Sussurrou ela, no ouvido do rapaz, fazendo com que ele a beijasse com mais vontade._

Eu...Queria, não. Eu quero aquela mulher. Isso é o mais problemático de tudo.

* * *

_I can tell by the look in your eye_ / **Eu posso dizer pelo olhar em seu olho**

_I can tell by the way you sigh_ / **Eu posso dizer do seu jeito, do seu ponto de vista.**

_That you know I've been thinking of you_ / **Você sabe que eu tenho pensado em você**

**

* * *

  
**

Eu a quero, comigo. Mas ela tem o orgulho do tamanho do país do vento.

Olhar nuvens, concentre-se só em olhar nuvens. Nuvens, livres. Livres de problemas, missões e mulheres. Nuvens.

Percebi que alguém se aproximava, então virei o rosto e tive mais do que uma surpresa.

-Temari?

-Yo – Ela se encostou de pé na árvore na qual eu estava debaixo.

-Você não ia...- Comecei, em vão.

* * *

_When I think of you saying goodbye_ / **Quando eu penso em você me dizendo adeus**

_Oh the sky turns to a deeper blue_ / **Oh, o céu da voltas em um azul mais profundo**

_That's, that's how I'd feel if I lost you_ / **Que seja, seria como eu me sentiria se eu te perdesse**

**

* * *

  
**

-Eu vou. – olhou para mim, e nossos olhares acabaram se cruzando – Aliás, estou indo, só vim me despedir de você.

Me senti extremamente...Não consegui ao menos achar uma palavra para descrever como me senti. Reclamei mentalmente sobre o orgulho dela, pensei em correr para os portões da vila, seria uma cena muito bonita. Mas, ela veio se despedir, Temari deu um nó em meu cérebro.

Abri a boca, mas novamente não achei uma palavra que pudesse dizer.

-Você...Bem, você... – Levantei o tronco, a encarei e decidi levantar, mas antes de terminar o processo ela falou.

-Bom – Respirou fundo, apertou o nó da fita em sua cintura e se virou - Adeus, Shikamaru.

Não, não tinha mudado. O que pensei? Que ela, como estava aqui se despediria com algum carinho, ou mesmo que fosse um teatrinho para que fosse dizer que vai ficar? Admito que por um segundo essa idéia passou pela minha cabeça, mas não, eu me equivoquei, a conheço bem, sim.

-Você – Já de pé, a olhei, de costas, não iria me humilhar, não iria ir atrás dela – Vai mesmo?

-Sim – A vi levantar a cabeça, bem alto, deveria estar olhando o céu, que começava a ficar alaranjado, deveria ser por volta de 6 da tarde – Gaara deve quer que eu o leve os relatórios da reconstrução, ver se Konoha precisa de algo, aproveitarei minha volta para levar.

Parei, é, ela ia embora mesmo, não tinha jeito. Nós dois somos praticamente adultos, implorar por amor, tsc. Amor? Uma palavra muito intensa. Não deve ser dita em vão.

Yare yare, sinto coisas estranhas e intensas. É... Eu acho que há uma porcentagem alta de se amor o que eu sinto por aquela problemática.

Nessas horas, um cigarro para acalmar a cabeça cairia bem, mas prometi não fumar mais.

-Você volta? –Virei de costas para ela, estávamos a uma boa distância, a luz batia em diagonal, fim de tarde, as árvores começavam a fazer sombras grandes.

-Depende – Estava de costas, mas por um segundo me senti observado, acho que ela olhou para mim, coloquei meu cérebro para funcionar – Depende de muita coisa.

Ouvi passos, pensei se seria certo. Cheguei à conclusão de que não teria mais jeito quando os passos pararam e ouvi uma reclamação, alta. Por que enfiar a _Kaa-chan_ no meio?

-Eu disse a mim mesmo que não ia correr atrás de você. – Me virei na direção em que ela estava, vendo ela fazer o mesmo – Isso não combina conosco – Dei um passo à frente – Kage Mane no Jutsu, stay cool.

-Você é mesmo um imbecil – Admirei-me ao notar que ela não tentava se soltar com força bruta ( em vezes posteriores que isto foi necessário, admito que ela sempre fez meu chakra se esgotar) – Não adianta adiar, você sabe que eu vou, não é burro – Fechou os olhos e suspirou, mas era incrível como sempre parecia em seu tom de voz que ela queria me dar alguma lição – Nem um pouco burro.

-Eu sei – comecei a caminhar devagar, e ela fez o mesmo – Sei que não sou burro – Parei, notei que ela me olhou com uma cara amarrada, mas engraçada até – E sei também que você vai...-Mirei o chão, questão de segundos, então retornei a olhá-la, anda com a cabeça meio baixa – Só queria poder ter certeza de que você voltaria. Não digo voltar à vila, isso é uma certeza, digo voltar...

Como de costume, ela me interrompeu;

-Então quer continuar sendo meu guia nas vindas a Konoha, _Shikamaru_? –Aquele tom de voz...Mulheres.

Sorri fraco, e desfiz o justu. Ela colocou uma das mãos na cintura e me perguntou novamente.

-Quer ou não? – Vi que ela também sorria fraquinho, de canto.

-Yare yare – Coloquei as mãos atrás da cabeça e me virei, olhando para o céu que agora começava a ter mesclas _azuis com o laranja_, mas as nuvens estavam densas; uma bela tarde, mas tinha indícios de que _choveria._

-Então - Quando olhei por cima de um dos ombros ela me lançou um daqueles sorrisos abertos, típico de todas as vezes em que ia embora, ainda tento entender porque toda vez que isso acontece me sinto estranho – Até.

Murmurei um "até" e levantei uma das mãos, ainda de costas. Ela não ia demorar, afinal, e eu também não ia pedir desculpas agora, ia soar muito como uma súplica.

Ouvi passos rápidos e senti a presença dela se afastar, admito que doeu um pouco. Tudo bem, doeu muito, mas eua inda seria seu guia. Aliás, eu sempre fui seu guia, qualquer um entenderia o que ela quis dizer; Bom, nem todos, acho que o Naruto não entenderia.

Estava começando a escurecer, como já havia levantado resolvi ir pra casa; Casa? Desde que Konoha estava sendo reconstruída, agora estavam tratando de arrumar o Clã Nara. Por um lado era bom que dessem seu jeito, mas não gosto muito daquele hotel...

Quando senti as primeiras gotas de chuva, me apressei e apertei o passo, depois da recepção e cinco lances de escadas estava em meu quarto. Chouji que até então o dividia comigo havia ido embora, pois seu Clã havia ficado finalmente pronto, inclusive ele me chamou para pernoitar lá, mas seria muito problemático.

Joguei-me na cama, depois de uns minutos tirei minhas sandálias, a chuva caia sem pena e os ventos fortes arrastavam algumas árvores, por alguns segundos se poderia até pensar que Temari estivesse lá fora causando aquilo.

Mas não era, infelizmente. Pensei se ela estaria no meio de toda aquela chuva, os ventos estavam derrubando árvores com facilidade e violência – pude ver quando me aproximei da janela- uma pitada de preocupação me tocou. As ruas recém construídas de Konoha tomadas pela água. Aquela chuva de verão parecia querer levar todas as coisas ruins que haviam acontecido.

Novamente me deitei, mas por poucos segundos, até ouvir batidas leves na porta, pensei ser a camareira e mandei voltar depois, mas as batidas voltaram de forma bruta e frenética. Levantei e fui até a porta; me surpreendi, pois só de destrancá-la ela foi aberta com força, mais surpresa ainda foi vê-la ali, ensopada.

-Temari? – Virei a cabeça para olhar, muito estranho – O que faz aqui? Você...Você está molhada.

-Claro que estou molhada, já viu a chuva que está lá fora? – Foi andando pelo apartamento, pingando algumas gotas de chuva que escorriam de suas vestes, deixou seu pergaminho num canto olhou para Shikamaru – O que está esperando para me arrumar uma toalha?

Ainda tentei entender se não era um _henge _ou algo do tipo. Reclamei, mas caminhei até o pequeno banheiro, onde haviam toalhas limpas. Não pude deixar de perguntar.

-Você – me aproximei, com uma toalha branca em mãos – Não ia voltar para Suna? – Estendi a mão com a toalha, para que ela a pegasse, e ela o fez.

Se sentou numa cadeira que havia perto de uma escrivaninha e começou a secar os cabelos.

-Estava fazendo isso – Foi soltando os coques e colocando os elásticos sobre a escrivaninha – Mas Izumo e Kotetsu não me deixaram ir, pois os portões de Konoha estavam cheios – Colocou a toalha sobre os ombros – Disseram que não era seguro que ninguém deixasse a vila, então me mandaram voltar, mas...

-Sua vaga no hotel foi preenchida – Encostei-me no beiral da porta cruzando os tornozelos e os braços.

-Exato.

-Então...Eu sou sua única opção? – Arqueei uma sobrancelha e a vi sorrir de leve.

-Você é meu guia, não é? – Ela me olhou com aquela mesma cara engraçada, mas dessa vez não tinha irritação na voz.

-Yare yare, não me lembro de ter que te abrigar no contrato – Desencostei e caminhei em direção a porta que ainda se encontrava aberta, fechei.

-Você deveria ler as letras miúdas – Se levantou, me surpreendi em vê-la deixar todas as suas bolsas ninja presas às coxas, a cintura sobre a escrivaninha – E além do mais, não é muito esforço me agüentar – Estava meio curvada, mas mesmo assim me olhou sobre os ombros - Não pra você, pelo menos... Ou estou errada?

* * *

_I can tell by the things you say_** / Eu posso dizer pelas coisas que voce diz**

_I can tell that you know the way_** / Eu posso dizer pelo seu jeito**

_And I know what you want me to do_** / E eu sei o que você quer fazer comigo**

**

* * *

  
**

_[__**N/A**__: Pov's off]_

A saia curta da kunoichi loira subia à medida que ela abaixava para retirar suas armas shinobi do corpo, ela parecia estar fazendo de propósito. _"Ela não cansa de me provocar"_.

Shikamaru, que ainda estava com a mão na maçaneta se pegou olhando fixamente para o corpo da mulher a sua frente.

Mas se ele pudesse ver o rosto dela, veria que ela estava sorrindo, e esta não deixou de o cutucar.

-Vai ficar só olhando ou vai fazer alguma coisa, _Guia ?_ – Colocou uma das mãos por baixo da saia, descendo a meia arrastão vagarosamente, o que fez Shikamaru se dar conta de que aquele começo de noite chuvosa estaria longe do fim.

Sorriu fraco, de qualquer forma isso sim, seria uma despedida como as que costumavam ter. Se aproximou devagar, arrastando as plantas dos pés no chão, preguiçoso, mas contente.

Ela ainda estava com o corpo curvado, pois tirava a outra meia arrastão – agora da perna esquerda – quando sentiu o corpo quente de Shikamaru encostar em sua espalda. Suas roupas estavam molhadas e frias, mas ele não ligou, assim que ela levantou vagarosamente o tronco, ele passou a ponta do nariz e os lábios finos desde os ombros até a nuca gelada da kunoichi, respirando fundo no caminho.

Se sentiu feliz, ao passar uma das mãos, -que agora segurava um dos pulsos dela na frente de seu corpo, a contraindo contra ele, e subindo pelo antebraço – e poder sentir cócegas ao roçar dos finos e loiros pêlos dos braços dela se arrepiarem contra sua pele.

Ela sabia que iria logo, e sentia sua falta por antecipação, então não hesitou em entregar seu pescoço a ele, que agora além de roçar os lábios, o beijava devagar, como se desvendasse cada centímetro e precisasse aspirar todo seu cheiro suave para viver.

À medida que continuava distribuindo beijos, sentia o corpo frio de Temari ir se esquentando aos poucos; só o fato de ela estar tão perto dele, despertava seus instintos masculinos.

Tirou uma mecha de cabelo de perto de sua orelha, e mordeu de leve seu lóbulo. A apertou mais contra si, com a intenção de lhe mostrar o efeito que seu corpo tinha sobre ele, de como ela fazia sua masculinidade, literalmente crescer. Aproveitou onde sua boca se encontrava e num sussurro disse:

-Não fará bem você ficar com essas roupas molhadas – Sussurrava enquanto desamarrava de leve seu corpete, o que acabou fazendo a peça cair.

Ela virou de leve o rosto, fazendo seus olhos se encontrarem.

-Oh, admirável você se preocupar com a minha saúde – Com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, sempre ironizando.

Mas antes que ela pudesse continuar, ou mesmo começar algo diferente, ele a beijou, mas foi um beijo calmo, mas...Repleto de...Sentimento? Ora ora, não é que os dois 'problemáticos' estava realmente envolvidos.

Os dois começaram a se beijar, com cada vez mais vontade, até Shikamaru interromper.

-Temari – O ato fez com que ela o olhasse – Agora é sério, vá tirar essas roupas...Você vai acabar adoecendo.

Ela o olhou de uma forma desconfiada, mas ainda sim com um meio-sorriso.

-Não é uma desculpa para me ver nua, é?

-Acho que a esta altura, te verei nua de qualquer forma.

Ela riu, uma gargalhada abafada, o deu um beijo na bochecha e começou a caminhar até o banheiro, se despindo no caminho. Quando estava só com suas roupas intimas, encostou a porta, deixando apenas uma brecha, e nesta brecha colocou seu rosto e o chamou.

-Você não vai vir?

Ele se virou, um tanto surpreso até, coçou a nuca.

-Isso é um convite?

-Interprete como quiser.

Fez uma expressão em mescla de dúvida, mas ainda sim seguiu, alguns passos, três e já estava na porta do banheiro. Retirou a camisa escura que vestia, e logo deu um jeito na calça, a retirando rapidamente, ficando assim somente com sua cueca preta.

Não tinha arrependimentos, muito menos dúvidas, queria estar com ela, ali, e agora.

Abriu a porta lentamente e quando estava completamente dentro do pequeno banheiro, viu Temari, de costas para ele, apenas de calcinha. Ela o olhou por cima dos ombros.

-Pensei por um momento que você não fosse vir – A luz fraca do banheiro lhe proporcionava uma visão que poucos homens teriam a sorte de ver; as curvas do corpo dela eram extremamente harmônicas. A curva da cintura, aumentando gradativamente no quadril. As coxas definidas e a parte que ele mais gostava, eram as covinhas que ela tinha nas costas, acima da cintura.

Ela caminhou até ele, e o puxou pelo pescoço, enterrou uma das mãos em seus cabelos negros.

Agora ela o beijava com volúpia, com necessidade, o que acabou por fazer todo o frio que sentia minutos antes se esvair.

As mãos dele desciam pelas costas, chegando nos quadris, onde lentamente desciam a fina peça de roupa.

Ela o causava danos tremendo, principalmente em seu raciocínio lógico. Quando estava junto dela, mais especificamente desta forma, era outra coisa que o dominava.

Instinto.

O instinto perto daquela mulher, trazia o desejo, e o desejo os proporcionava momentos únicos e secretos, que só os dois podiam sentir.

A kunoichi logo tratou de se livrar da pequena peça, antes de empurrar Shikamaru com força, fazendo-o cair sentado sobre o vaso.

-Você não cansa de medir forças comigo? – Perguntou abrindo os braços, enquanto ela se sentava em seu colo de frente, encaixando seus corpos quase que perfeitamente.

-Não meço forças – o olhou de cima, com um meio-sorriso, então passou a beijar o pescoço do shinobi, mordendo e sugando todo centímetro de pele, deixando pequenos vergões – Não preciso.

Ele passava as mãos por toda a extensão das costas dela com uma das mãos, e com a outra apertava com força a coxa dela, que estava em volta de seu corpo. Riu fraco, ela sabia que era mais forte do que ele.

Força física, além de ser inteligente, não como Shikamaru, mas acima da média. Definitivamente Temari era uma boa profissional, boa amante, definitivamente boa.

Ela começou a sentir novamente que Shikamaru estava empolgado com a situação, então não parou um só segundo de instigá-lo. Quando percebeu que era inviável ele continuar vestido –apenas pela cueca preta - se levantou, abrindo a porta do Box e ligando o chuveiro, olhou por cima dos ombros e disse.

-Não quer entrar? – Ela tinha um sorriso extremamente sedutor nos lábios, o que o fez não pensar duas vezes em tirar sua cueca e entrar com uma disposição que ela não imaginara que ele tinha.

Enquanto ela molhava os cabelos cor de areia na água morna, Shikamaru não demorou ao abraçá-la por trás, enquanto com uma das mãos agarrava e acariciava seu seio esquerdo, e passeava pela barriga lisa da loira sua mão livre, descendo vagarosamente.

Já não havia mais o que esperar, a ânsia e o desejo de Shikamaru não estava mais cabendo em si, teria que dividi-lo com Temari, não que estivesse muito diferente dele.

Em um movimento rápido, ele a prendeu pelos pulsos na parede de azulejos brancos do Box, ela não deixava de estranhar as atitudes rápidas que Shikamaru admitia quando estavam em momentos críticos, mas adorava.

Pressionou seu corpo contra o dela, a sentindo estremecer levemente, ao contrário de Shikamaru ela ficava entregue em tais momentos, ela sabia que Shikamaru lhe proporcionava prazer, e ele também sabia disso; os dois, quando juntos formavam uma combinação perigosa.

A beijou com fúria, a mesma que já o estava consumindo por antecipação, ela, empolgada com o ato levantou uma das coxas, fazendo com que ele a agarrasse e a apertasse. Ambas as línguas travavam uma batalha árdua, frenética, única.

Temari gemeu baixo ao sentir que Shikamaru começou a investir contra ela. Primeiramente, devagar, e não pode deixar de sorrir enquanto ouvia os gemidos baixos de Temari soarem em seus ouvidos. E então, finalmente enquanto a água morna escorria pelos corpos dos dois, Shikamaru a penetrou, com uma força maior do que a necessária, o que fez com que ela arranhasse seu ombro.

E em cada investida, os gemidos eram abafados ora por beijos, ora por eles mesmos, no caso de Temari, que mordia o lábio inferior, já Shikamaru apertava os lábios com força, impedindo que o som saísse.

Os dois começavam a ficar ofegantes e os corpos começavam a suar, mas não ficava evidente pela água morna do chuveiro que escorria pelos corpos do casal. Shikamaru ainda segurava a coxa da loira e em um impulso a ergueu, e ela mais do que depressa laçou a cintura dele com suas pernas.

Entre beijos, mordidas e gemidos, investidas e respirações elevadas eles prosseguiram até chegar ao ápice do prazer.

Depois do ato, aproveitaram para banhar-se com a água – agora, fria-. Temari observava as gotas de água que reluziam antes de cair sobre o corpo de Shikamaru; notou que ele estava crescido, um homem.

Saiu, o deixando terminar de contemplar o banho, trocou-se, mas optou por vestir uma blusa de Shikamaru, pois havia – agora - colocado suas roupas para secar, sua bagagem um representante de Suna levaria em breve, pois para um shinobi é ruim viajar com bagagens extras.

Deitou-se, e deixou que o sono viesse, a última coisa na qual se lembrou foi de Shikamaru a dando um singelo beijo na testa de boa noite.

Shikamaru também deitou-se e acabou ficando acordado por um bom período de tempo, a olhando enquanto dormia, como era bonita. Nesses momentos, se sentia o homem mais sortudo do mundo.

Em uma das inúmeras vezes que tirou a franja loira dos olhos dela acabou pegando no sono, e , na manhã seguinte viu que ela e suas coisas não estavam mais lá.

Ela havia ido, mas tinha deixado um pequeno bilhete, que ele não leria agora, mas que lhe deixava a certeza que ela voltaria pra Konoha, e de que ele seria seu guia.

* * *

_'Cause I love, I love you, I love you, don't leave me_ / **Pois eu amo, eu amo você, eu amo você, não me deixe **

_It would make me cry, if you said goodbye forever_ **/ Isto me faria chorar, se você me dissesse adeus para sempre.**

**

* * *

**

**Caro amiguinho (a), se você chegou até aqui, e gostou, deixe uma reviewzinha para mim *-*  
**


End file.
